Seekers of Revenge
by Kraken Guard
Summary: Kraken Guard, a former crew member of Davy Jones' is out for revenge and meets the infamous Jolly Roger. What does fate have in store for them? Based on Pirates of the Caribbean Online... Oooh! an Adventure/Romance Genre!
1. A shadow behind the bars

How long has it been, how long have i served on the Dutchmen? All i can remember was that me and me crew were caught in a hurricane. She was harsh that day, the winds were so powerful that the masts broke. One of the cannons loosened, and i was sent into the harsh cold sea. I was not ready to die, so i made a pact with him, Davy Jones, to serve him for all eternity..

Davy Jones was exactly as they described: Cruel, Cunning and Ruthless. Yet something about him seemed sad. The Captain has a pipe organ that he plays most of the time, keeps us up for hours it does! yet the song that he plays, it still haunts me to this day. It shows his anger and sadness. One time when the music stopped and everyone was asleep i snuck into the captains cabin and heard the soft sound of a music box playing. I wanted to get a closer look at the object where the music came from, but the Captain was still awake so i snuck out as fast as i could. I could have sworn that the Captain saw me. It feels like the whole ship is Davy Jones himself, eyes and ears everywhere on the Flying Dutchmen!

Every once in a while the Captain would play a different song but most of the time it was the same haunting song. Every time i heard it i would feel this pain in my heart. It was as if a ghost is crushing it. But i found myself quite fond of the song and grew used to the pain. Peaceful, yet painful..

But in the end, The Captain, Davy Jones, was killed. Killed not by Elizabeth Swan or William Turner, who was the son of a fellow crew member, Bootstrap Bill Turner, but was killed by a "Captain" Jack Sparrow. Just the thought of that fool sickens me.

I write this now as the time of my death draws near. In only six hours, my life will end. I write this so that some may remember me. She who offered her soul to Davy Jones for all eternity, She who swore to avenge her Captain but was unable to do so, The one called Kraken Guard..

-  
Kraken Guard was interrupted when she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw a snake slithering over her leg. She wondered what a snake was doing in her jail cell in the first place but put the thought aside. Instead, she smiled and picked the snake up.

"At least i wont be alone.." Kraken Guard began to say, but stopped as she saw the left side of the snake's face. The snake looked like any normal snake, except for the left side of it's face which was it's skull. An eye glew a sinister red as the snake stared up at the Kraken Guard.

"Ye know it is against the Pirate Code to charge in with yer Gun ablaze?" Said a sinister voice. Kraken Guard turned her head to look at her jail doors and saw a tall skeleton standing outside of her cell. A pegleg was on his left and had a strange pistol with daggers replacing his right hand. He also had long dreadlocks that seemed to be made of snake scales.

"The Pirate Code? Bah! The Kraken Guard does not abide to the Pirate Code. She does whatever she pleases, without fear or regret." The Kraken Guard replied with a venomous tone to her voice. The Undead Snake slithered out of the jail cell and to it's master. Kraken Guard then noticed that the Skeleton's dreadlocks began to make slithering movements as the Undead Snake slithered it's way up and finally under the Skeletons hat. It poked it's head out for the Skeleton to place what looked like a strange voodoo mask upon it's scaly head. When the mask was on the snakes head, it then fell limp as if it had just died. Kraken Guard then knew why the skeletons dreadlocks appeared to be made of scales: the dreadlocks were actually venomous snakes.

"Really? "Atleast i wont be alone" you said.." The Skeleton said with a laugh. Kraken Guard felt like reaching for her Pistol to teach this undead wretch not to mess with a Kraken Guard, but was utterly disappointed when she remembered that the navy soldiers had taken her pistol away.

"Just because I says that does not mean im afraid of death!" The Kraken Guard replied with a venomous tone to her voice, then turned her back to the Skeleton.

"Very well. Ti's a pity to see one die without getting their revenge on Jack Sparrow." The Skeleton replied with a sarcastically saddened tone to his voice.

"Wait.." As the skeleton turned to walk away, he heard a reply from the Kraken Guard.

"Yes?" The Skeleton looked back at the Kraken Guard, waiting for her to continue..


	2. Onboard another Cursed Vessel

So. It really wasn't my time. Although i must ask myself: Why do i continue to write when i have not done so before? Maybe it's a force of habit. Now, as for the question "How did i escape"?

As i was writing, a snake slithered over my leg. One side of it's face was normal while the other seemed to be the serpent's skull. The snake slithered back to it's master who just so happened to be the infamous Jolly Roger himself, and he was the one who helped me out. The foolish guards, always sleeping on the job. Although thanks to the guard sleeping he would not have raised an alarm. Never the less, Jolly Roger unlocked my cell door. strangely enough, without a key.

And so, i made my escape with Jolly Roger and am now onboard his ship, even while i am writing this. Strange, isn't it? I first served under Davy Jones and now i find myself in league with Jolly Roger. However, i cannot deny that fate will have something in store for us. whether it bodes ill for us? Only time will tell.

It was a whole month since Kraken Guard had wrote in her book. It was very busy on Jolly Roger's ship. Jolly Roger had many ships, but the Kraken Guard was unsure of which ship she was on as they all looked alike. However, she has heard rumors before of a ship called "Death Omen" which is said to be the most feared ship in the Caribbean, second only to the Flying Dutchman itself. Seeing as how the Flying Dutchman had a new captain, it would now make the Death Omen the most feared ship in the Caribbean.

Serving on what Kraken Guard assumed to be the Death Oman, it was very much alike from when she served on board the Flying Dutchman, except there was no pipe organ. Instead, they were constantly being followed by storm clouds that roared with thunder. Kraken Guard listened to what some of the undead had said about the storms. "Twas said that it shows the anger and frustration of Jolly Roger" They had said, and it seemed to be true. Jolly Roger was often seen to be ill tempered and wasn't exactly one of the merciful types either. "If ye think yer gonna be walking around acting like Davy Jones, think again.." Kraken Guard had said one day, but unfortunately it had come out to loud and at the wrong time. Jolly Roger was just close enough to hear the Kraken Guard speaking and had made the whole crew gasp in surprise and fear.

Many skeletons made way for their captain, usually making comments like "Nice knowing ye, Lassy!" "Ye couldn't keep yer mouth shut?" and "Better ye then me!"

It was then, that Kraken Guard found herself looking up into the eyes (or where the eyes were supposed to be) of Jolly Roger. "What did ye just say?" Jolly Roger said with a venomous tone to his voice. Kraken Guard noticed that the thunder seemed to grow louder which proved that the storms really were all his doing.

"If ye think ye'll be the new ruler of the ocean, yer more of a fool then you seem." Kraken Guard had said with a grin. Suddenly a bright flash and a loud booming sound caused the whole crew to jump out of whatever skin they had left.

"Yer comin' with me, Lassy. wether ye like it or not.." Jolly Roger said with a hissing tone.

"And why should i? Ye told me ta' help, not to serve.." Kraken Guard began, but was instantly cut off by Jolly Roger..

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright.." Kraken Guard said with a 'yes, dad..' tone to her voice..

The Skeletons watched as Kraken Guard followed Jolly Roger into the captains cabin. One of the Skeletal Brigands, who's name used to be Edgar Stormcrusher had said: "So much for having someone who used to serve Davy Jones himself!"

"Aye, t'is a shame really.." Said a Skeletel Witchdoctor, who's name was Enrique Foulgrim..


End file.
